


Витин Юри

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Yuuri adjusts to the russian life, by becoming everyone's fave
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Когда Юри Кацуки прибыл в Петербург, Яков сначала не придал этому особого значения.По заявке "Yuuri, when he means business, is almost frightening to be around" – about Yuuri skating.





	Витин Юри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vitya's Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271633) by [katsukiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy). 



Когда Юри Кацуки прибыл в Петербург, Яков сначала не придал этому особого значения.

На Витю он, конечно, накричал – тот из ума выжил, коли решил, что сможет одновременно тренировать японца и участвовать в соревнованиях. Однако про себя подумал, что если кто на такое и способен, то только Никифоров. Но вслух говорить не стал – незачем. Витя и так знает. И на всякий случай приготовился присматривать за новым фигуристом.

А когда пригляделся к Кацуки внимательней и оценил его уровень, выяснилось, что японец очень даже ничего. Катается немного сыровато, психует много, но все равно хорош.

Посокрушавшись, Яков решил, что пора вспоминать английский. Но оказалось, Кацуки говорит по-русски. С акцентом, но без ошибок. Сосредоточенно, и почему-то краснея кончиком носа. На вопрос, как так вышло, японец смущенно объяснил, что с четырнадцати лет изучает русский через онлайн-курсы – и взглянул на Витю, будто тот имел к этому какое-то отношение. Витя в ответ радостно ахнул и кинулся к Кацуки обниматься, снова его уронив от переизбытка чувств – будто услышал самое что ни на есть искреннее признание в любви. Позже Яков понял, что так оно и было.

Кацуки чем-то напоминал кнут. Он сосредоточенно скользил между остальными фигуристами – пропитанная потом одежда липла к телу – взлетал в прыжках и приземлял их подозрительно чисто. А когда падал – будто всю жизнь готовился именно к этому моменту. Будто упасть для него было самым настоящим вызовом.

– Мой Юри, – Витя, с влюбленной улыбкой и обожанием в глазах, плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Яковом и вздохнул: – когда он настроен серьезно, это пугает.

Яков был готов согласиться. Что бы ни творилось вокруг, витин Юри продолжал кататься. Когда Яков мимоходом цедил сквозь зубы замечания – он слушал, и пробовал снова, уже учитывая завуалированные советы.

То, что творил витин Юри на льду, действительно пугало. Он никогда не сдавался, пер вперед с горящими глазами даже обуреваемый паникой. Даже когда Витя начинал ныть: «Я устал, Юри, ну пожалуйста, пойдем домой! Я соскучился по Маккачину!» – Юри неумолимо заявлял: «Еще пять минут!» – которые растягивались на час.

Яков дал Юри ключи от катка. Если тому нужно кататься, чтобы успокоиться – пусть катается. Ему было хорошо знакомо ощущение неумолимости лезвий, оставляющих след на свежеполированном льду, жутковатая пустота катка в три часа утра, где лишь его дыхание нарушало тишину. Яков доверял Юри и знал, что не обнаружит его однажды утром на льду упавшим от изнеможения.

Он не пожалел о своем решении.

Яков видел, как восхищаются Юри остальные его подопечные. Как Юрочка хмуро просит Юри показать ему какое-то движение еще раз. Как Гоша оплакивает свое разбитое сердце, а Юри пытается его утешить. Как Мила, проказничая, зовет Юри сделать селфи в дурацких позах.

Юри этого не видит. Смущенно заикаясь и краснея, он снова повторяет дорожку шагов, сочувственно похлопывает Гошу по плечу, и улыбаетя для селфи. Во время обеда все собираются вокруг него, смеются, и он не знает, что до него для совместных перекусов у них не находилось времени.  
Витя его обнимает, целует костяшки пальцев в промежутках между ласковыми глупостями и недовольным (юрочкиным) фырканьем. Яков никогда не видел его таким счастливым.

– Только Витя мог отыскать неограненный алмаз аж в Японии, и притащить сюда, – ворчливо заявил он однажды за ужином, выпил воды, и только потом поднял взгляд на Лилию. Решительное выражение ее лица было ему хорошо знакомо.

– Хочу с ним встретиться, – заявила Лилия.

На следующий день Юра, спотыкаясь, ввалился в дом. Лилия напоила его крепким чаем, и они битый час что-то обсуждали за столом. Потом переместились в танцевальную студию. Спустя два часа Юра наспех попрощался:

– Кажется, мой муж без меня совсем не может, – поклонился, и был таков. Даже балетки снять забыл.

Стоящая на лестнице Лилия изогнула губы в легчайшем подобии улыбки.

– Когда мальчик уйдет со льда, я хочу, чтобы он преподавал в моей студии, – сообщила она Якову. И почти без выражения добавила: – Он теперь будет часто заходить на чай.

Яков не улыбнулся, но был очень близок к этому.

*** Вместо эпилога *** 

Яков абсолютно счастлив, потому что каждый день Кацуки Юри приходит на каток вовремя. Он никогда не забывает про растяжку, внимательно выслушивает советы, и никогда не несет ерунды о том, что было бы неплохо придумать костюм по мотивам бдсм (даже если он в самом деле на такое способен, сказать все равно постесняется). 

Ну и что, если он самовольно усложняет четверные в финале? Витя еще и не такое проделывал, Якову не привыкать. Кацуки, по крайней мере, хватает совести выглядеть пристыженным, когда из-за такого самоуправства он бьет свои же рекорды. 

Однажды, когда Юри пришел к нему в кабинет, поклонился и поблагодарил за то, что Яков, фактически, взял его под крыло (потому что Витя пока что тренер начинающий, а надо, чтобы за парнем присмотрел кто-то с мозгами), он в слезах позвонил Лилии и вот так сразу, с места в карьер, заявил: 

\- Ты была права. Он мой любимый фигурист. 

Хмыкнув, Лилия велела: 

\- Пригласи мальчика на обед. Он уже пару недель к нам не заходил, - послышался шелест бумаги. – И Витя тоже пусть приходит. 

Яков застонал. 

*** 

\- Я видела, как она улыбалась Кацуки, - потихоньку шепнула юная балерина подруге, нервно озираясь. – Точно видела! 

\- Хорош врать, - отмахнулась та. – Вообще-то… - она осеклась. Кацуки непринужденно профланировал в студию, застенчиво им улыбнулся, и отошел в уголок, делать растяжку. 

\- Вчера он сказал, что мой танец был бы прекрасен, если бы я не запорола ассембле, - прошептала другая, облокотившись на станок. Кацуки наклонился, легко вытягиваясь вперед, и она завистливо вздохнула. – Займусь теперь этим, точно вам говорю.  

\- конец - 

**Author's Note:**

> По словам автора, по ходу истории можно заметить, как теплеет отношение Якова к Юри, и это отражается в том, как он его называет. В конце он вообще превращается в совершенно свойского «Юру» (и речь не о Плисецком).


End file.
